


Endearing

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Law and Luffy have very different ideas of what it means regarding ass worship...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“Luffy? I think there’s been a misunderstanding…” Law  _ barely  _ dodges a purple tongue reaching for his partner’s graham cracker. “I brought you food? You don’t have to fight with the giraffe.” 

“Torao! Come and feed them!” He bounces on his tiptoes. “My favorite one’s in labor right now otherwise she would be here; it’s her first baby. I know the petting zoo has everyone  _ and  _ we can bottle feed the babies sometimes.” 

Luffy would know. He loves the zoo, has volunteered here longer than he’s worked anywhere else, and it  _ is  _ endearing. Regardless, the petting zoo isn’t what he had in mind when it came to ass worship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated.


End file.
